


he picks locks to get in, (thinks hes not welcome there)

by namedawesome



Series: hang signs up for us, kid (they'll help us find our way home) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 1, but here it is anyway okay?, idk its really short, less that 1k, no one asked for it, sorry for that i guess, they do the flirty banter from season 1 its great, uh what else about this fic?, umm, yeah - Freeform, yeah this is a sequel to that thing i did that one time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Lucifer had let himself into the Detective’s house once again. It seemed that she was in the middle of watching her daughter clamber about the living room. Chloe turned toward the door and rolled her eyes at him, but she didn’t say a word to him. His usual smirk became a little softer as he came up to stand next to her chair at the kitchen bar.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: hang signs up for us, kid (they'll help us find our way home) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202597
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	he picks locks to get in, (thinks hes not welcome there)

**Author's Note:**

> its so short!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lucifer had let himself into the Detective’s house once again. It seemed that she was in the middle of watching her daughter clamber about the living room. Chloe turned toward the door and rolled her eyes at him, but she didn’t say a word to him. His usual smirk became a little softer as he came up to stand next to her chair at the kitchen bar. 

She _still_ hadn’t said a word.

“Hello, Detective,” he made sure to purr as close to her ear as he could get. 

She gave him one those looks of hers. The ones that confused him because sometimes it seemed like she was fond of him but aggravated at the same time. And she had told him the other day that she definitely wasn’t fond of him, so he had no idea what to think about that. “Hey, Lucifer,” she sighed. She rolled her eyes again and Lucifer huffed; she was probably annoyed that she was so charmed by him (she wasn’t, she was just thinking that his breaking and entering might be something she would have to get used to. It was just- _Why_ did her partner have to be so weird?). 

They watched the little gremlin jump about but grew bored of that quickly. It was his mistake, looking away because once he did she caught sight of him. 

She gasped. “Lucifer!” she cheered. 

He back peddled, away from the Detective and the tiny _urchin_ who was rushing toward him. His arms lifted above her head as she crashed into him and clung to him as tight as she could. He glowered at the Detective when she just chucked at him and didn’t even care to remove her daughter from his person. “Small human…” he sighed. She might wrinkle his suit…

“I didn’t know you were coming over!” she grinned up at him. 

He pushed at her head until she let go and then told her, brushing at his suit jacket, “Neither did I, child.”

“Mommy! Can Lucifer help read me a bedtime story?” she asked. She was gripping onto the end of his suit jacket and smiling hopefully between him and her mother. 

The Detective smirked, “I don’t know monkey, you’d have to ask him if he wants to.”

He started shaking his head before the urchin even started to open her mouth, but after a few minutes of her whining at him he made a deal with her against the Detective’s wishes (just for a piece or two of triple chocolate cake, nothing as serious as the Detective thought it was going to be if her sigh of relief meant anything). 

He spent a few minutes waiting for the little hellion to finish cleaning her teeth and then he was dragged towards her door. Before he was dragged through it, he caught sight of a sign that hadn’t been there the last time he’d made a surprise visit. It was hand drawn obviously by the child. He almost dismissed it completely, but then he caught sight of his name. He stalled as she pulled at him, blinking at the sign, and tilting his head. 

“Lucifer, you made a _deal_!” Trixie sighed at him. She gave one last heave on his arm before the Detective was pushing them all into the room by putting gentle pressure on his lower back. 

Lucifer sighed, “Yes, I’m _aware_ that I made you a deal.” He was dragged into the room and stood awkwardly as Chloe tucked the small human into bed. It was a strange ritual, and all that had been negotiated from him had been to “listen” to the Detective tell the story but only if he had to hear it once, and then she had managed to get him to wish her “goodnight”. 

He wasn’t listening to the book Chloe was reading, but he looked around the room with open curiosity. She’d allowed him entry into her space, before her father, even, and he was- well, he was confused more than anything. Her room was- strange, but then again he’d never been in a small human’s bedroom before. There were soft toys everywhere, but she was only holding one of them like her life depended on it. He wondered if the one she was holding had powers?

“’Night, Lucifer!” the child chirped at him suddenly. 

He blinked. Oh, right. “Yes, sleep well, tiny human,” he told her. And then he proceeded the Detective out of the room. 

She pushed past him and offered him a glass of wine. He was about to take her up on it, but he was distracted again by the sign on the urchin’s door. “Why am I permitted into the child’s room?” he asked. 

Chloe shrugged, “I trust you as long as I’m in the room.” She’d said it with a steady deadpan. 

“No, Detective,” he scoffed. “She permitted me entry.”

“What are you a vampire?” 

“I just mean that she put my name on her door,” he told her.

Chloe shrugged, “I guess she just likes you?”

He smirked, particularly smug about that. “I did notice that it was before the douche’s name,” he told her. 

Chloe put the wine back into the fridge and pulled him over to the front door. “Don’t even _think_ about telling Dan!” she said, pushing him out the door. 

“But, Detective!” he started. Then the door closed in his face. He scoffed, rolling his eyes. Typical. She really needed to learn how to have a little fun…


End file.
